


A touch of frozen fingers

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [21]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't Ask, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, i am weirdly into this ship, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekWhenever Tozer comes in from his watch, he slips into Armitage's cabin when no one's looking
Relationships: Thomas Armitage/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A touch of frozen fingers

He waited until the men just off watch had gone to bed, taking time to make sure his marines were settled for the night, before slipping into Tommy’s cabin. In the near total darkness, he could barely make out the shape of the furniture but then again, he didn’t need to. Solomon had been inside this cabin in both light and total darkness often enough that he knew the layout by heart.

Even without seeing him, he knew that Tommy would be lying on his stomach, facing away from the door. He could hear his long, measure breaths in the quiet of the night as he slipped out of his jacket and unbuckled his boots.

The cots weren’t made with two men in mind but Solomon wouldn’t dream of complaining about being pressed head to toe against Tommy, especially when he would need to be back in his own, decidedly less comfortable hammock in a few hours.

“You’re cold”, Tommy mumbled, voice sleep rough as Solomon’s fingers slipped beneath his undershirt, seeking warmth.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re going to warm me up”, Solomon whispered, licking along the shell of Tommy’s ear. Nearly every single night since Beechey Island he had come to Tommy and every time he complained about him being cold. 

Tommy made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat and tangled their hands on his stomach together. For a moment Solomon thought he was just going to go back to sleep, which was risky but they had gotten away with it before, when Tommy started to move their joined hands downwards beneath his trousers.

“You’re doing the work”, Tommy told him, sounding sleepy.

“Don’t I always?” Solomon teased, despite both of them knowing that wasn’t true. Tommy could pin him in place with nothing more than a look and Solomon thoroughly enjoyed it when he did. Not tonight though.

With his free hand he eased down Tommy’s underwear to expose his lovely arse – if they ever made it to the Sandwich Islands he would make sure to bugger him properly and he knew Tommy would to the same to him – before pushing his own down as well.

His cock was rising, being this close to Tommy usually was enough all by itself, and he wasted no time pushing it against Tommy’s arse, sliding between his thighs. He could feel Tommy pressing his legs close, increasing the friction for him and he wrapped their joined hands around Tommy’s cock, lazily stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

They needed to keep quiet so he buried his face in the crook of Tommy’s neck, closing his mouth over the delicate skin there, knowing that no one but him would ever see it uncovered. If they ever did make it to warmer climates, he’d have to be careful but for now he could leave as many marks as he wanted.

Solomon knew exactly how delicate the soft skin on the inside of Tommy’s thighs was, he had left his mark there in the past as well, and to feel it slide along the entire length of his cock was glorious.

Tommy arched his back as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust into Solomon’s hand or back against his cock. He always did this and it made Solomon smile against his neck.

He tightened his fist around Tommy, eased by the pre-come dripping from his cock as his own thrusts became quicker and harder. Shivers were running down his spine and he knew he wouldn’t last long but wanted Tommy to come before him.

His lips brushed the shell of Tommy’s ear as he whispered, “One day I’m going to let you ride me when I’m wearing the uniform. When I’m wearing nothing but the uniform.”

Solomon knew he looked good in it even without Tommy practically devouring him with his eyes every time he wore it.

Tommy came with a whimper, pushing his face into the pillow so he wouldn’t make a sound that could give them away, thighs clenching around Solomon’s cock enough to send him over the edge as well. 

He could hear the blood rushing through his veins and Tommy’s breath sounded unusually loud, but he knew that wasn’t the case, it was just coming down from the high that made him hyperaware of everything. He felt the same after a battle.

“Rag’s by the wash basin”, Tommy murmured. He hadn’t been kidding when he had told Solomon he’d have to do the work.

Climbing out of the cot was more of a chore than climbing into it, the cabin feeling cold after the heat of Tommy’s body against his, trapped beneath the blanket. He cleaned them up quickly, then felt around in the dark to find his clothes and put them on.

The temptation to climb back into the bunk with Tommy was there, it was always there, but they shouldn’t risk it too often. Carelessness ended with a lashing or worse, a short drop and sudden stop. 

He heard the covers rustle and then Tommy was next to him, helping him back into his clothes so no one who might run into Solomon might be suspicious of what he had been doing. As a steward Tommy was as good getting him into his clothes as getting him out of them.

As Tommy smoothed down the front of his jacket, Solomon seized him in a bruising kiss just to have a moment longer with him. Tommy’s arms wrapped around his waist and they stood there, kissing for what felt both an eternity and mere seconds at the same time.

The sound of the bells made them separate. Soon the men of the next watch would be up and by then Solomon needed to be in his own hammock. He spied through the slats of the door to see if the hallway was empty, then turned around to give Tommy one last kiss before slipping out.

Until the next night.


End file.
